Pert of Meh 3D
Pert of Meh 3D is the fifteenth episode of Season Two and the thirdy-first episode overall. It was shot with a special mega expensive 3D-convertible camera and will be aired in 3D, requiring the fans to possess a 3D-ready flatscreen and 3D-glasses. It's only 20 minutes long because otherwise the costs would've meant budget cuts for the lesser main character (Tim, his entire paycheck would've been cut). This episode is also the back-door pilot for the best-selling book-series Pert of Meh: De Storeh behind de Storeh and the multimillard-dollar-grossing movie-franchise Pert of Meh: The Movie, the first of which - Pert of Meh 3D (De Concort Muvie) - was released yesterday. All of this shit is a tribute to murican popquen Kety Perri and will be written by Lily. Paying tribute to murican Popquen Kety Perri, Lily leads all the songs and the whole club is left appreciating not only Lily's raw talent but also the music of quen Kety. At the end of the week, though, two hearts are left up in the air while a third one might break irreparebly. A break-in happens, a party is thrown and Nate and Tots go wig-shopping at the local Wal-Mart. Plot Obviously scrapping the plan to pay tribute to European music artists, Kyle suggests to pay tribute to the murican Godess of Godesses - Kety Perri - instead. Everyone else agrees and the two fabbest people of the club - Kyle, Lily and Nate - start off the week with Kety Perri's fabbest song - Walking on Air. They start the performance in front of the Choir Room but magically move throughout the halls into the auditorium. Kyle (Lily): Tonight, tonight, tonight, I'm walking on air (Walkin' on air) Tonight, tonight, tonight, I'm walking on air (Walkin' on air) Nate (with Kyle): You're giving me sweet, sweet ecstasy Yeah, you take me to utopia (You're reading me like erotica) Boy, you make me feel exotic, yeah Lily (with Kyle and Nate): (Just) when I (think) I can't (take) any(more) We go (deep)er and (hard)er than (ever) be(fore) We go (high)er and (high)er, I (feel) like I'm (already there) Kyle and Nate (Lily): I'm walking on air (Tonight, I'm walking on air) I'm walking, I'm walking on air (Tonight, I'm walking on air) I'm walking on air Kyle, Lily and Nate (Kyle): Tonight, I'm walking on air I'm walking, I'm walking on air Tonight (Tonight) I'm walking on air I'm walking on air (Lily: Tonight ) (Kyle: Tonight) (Nate: Tonight) Kyle, Lily and Nate: I'm walking on air Kyle and Lily (Nate): Heaven is jealous of our love (Heaven, jealous, love) Angels are crying from up above (Angels, cry, above) Lily: Ey, yeaah!!11 Lily and Nate (Kyle): Tonight, I'm walking on air (Woo) I'm walking, I'm walking, I'm walking on air Tonight, I'm walking on air (Yeah) I'm walking on air (On air) I'm walking on air Tonight, I'm walking on air I'm walking, I'm walking, I'm walking on air (Oh yeah-yeah) Tonight, I'm walking on air (Wooah, wooah, woaahoooho!!11) I'm walking on air The three of them get a standing ovation and some 1$-bills thrown at them, which they gladly pick up cause the cafeterria food is expensive as shit. Later that day, Happy sits the hoes down in the Choir Room to sing about his craving to find the perfect girl or guy already. He sings a beautiful rendition of Not Like the Movies. Happy: He put it on me, I put it on Like there was nothing wrong It didn't fit, it wasn't right Wasn't just the size They say you know when you know I don't know If it's not like the movies That's how it should be, yeah When he's the one, I'll come undone And my world will stop spinning And that's just the beginning, yeah Wooaaah, cause I know you're out there And you're, you're looking for me, oh It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me, ou'll see Just like the movies, that's how it will be Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending, oh It's not like the movies, oh That's how it should be, yeah When he's the one, you'll come undone And your world will stop spinning And it's just the beginning After the performance, Happy rushes out of the room before anyone else can react. The Fugly Hoes believe it's because he suddenly got all emotional but the truth is that he had to go to the bathroom cause of his case of the shits. Being the rebellious Nicaraguan teens they are, the Fugly Hoes decide to break into the school at night and have fun. Tots brought drugs and booze even though she's actually on rehab. Blasting music, dancing and arguing (as usual), Lily decides to try and cheer up her good friend Happy by singing his favorite Kety Perri song with him. Switching off the lights, they perform a scary rendition of E.T. Happy: I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways I'm tryna bathe my ape (ape) in your milky way I'm a legend, I'm irreverent,I be reverend I'll be so faaaaa-ar up, we don't give a fu-u-uck Welcome to the danger zone, step into the fantasy You are not invited to the other side of sanity They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot Lily: You're so hypnotizing Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing They say, be afraid You're not like the others, futuristic lover Different DNA - they don't understand you You're from a whole other world, a different dimension You open my eyes and I'm ready to go Lead me into the light Happy and Lily: Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be your victim Ready for abduction (Lily: Boy, you're an alien) (Happy: Your touch so foreign) (Happy and Lily: It's supernatural) (Lily: Extraterrestrial) Happy (Lily): (There's this transcendental) I know a bar out in Mars (On another level) Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars (Boy, you're my lucky star) Cop a prada space suit about the stars Getting stupid hah, straight up out the jars Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck (I wanna walk on your wavelength) Tell me what's next? Alien sex? (And be there when you vibrate) Imma disrobe you, then Imma probe you (For you I'd risk it all) See I've abducted you, so I'll tell you what to do I tell you what to do, what to do, what to do (All) Happy and Lily: Kiss me, kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial Everyone's shitting themselves and crying because the performance was so fucking scary and brilliant. Happy high fives Lily and when she turns around to embrace Matt, Happy is left looking sad. THis is what he wants, he thinks. Someone to hold. The Fugly Hoes have a lot of fun at their break-in party. The next day, everyone is lying hungover in the Choir Room when Mrs. Müller Rottendorf enters, slips on some of Nate's vomit and breaks her neck. April Rhodes and Holly Holliday walk into the Choir Room. Holly chilly surfs along the vomit like she usually does with sope. The two of them introduce themselves as their new Glee club directors, seeing as Mrs. Müller Rottendorf won't be able to do that job anymore. April and Holly then proceed to pick her favorites. April picks Kyle because he's the fab kind of homogay, and Tots because she can get drugs and booze at anytime. Holly picks Lily because she's a lot like her and Nate because he has the best wig. They ask them to perform a song that goes along with this week's theme and the four of them, being as fab and flawless as they are, put together an impromptu performance of Waking up in Vegas Tots (and Nate): You gotta help me out, it's all a blur last night We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key Spare me your freakin' (Dirty looks now don't blame me) Lily and Nate: You want to cash out and get the hell out of town Don't be a baby, remember what you told me Kyle (and Lily, Nate and Tots): (Shut up) and put your money where your mouth is (That's what you get for waking up in Vegas) (Get up) and shake the glitter off your clothes now (That's what you get for waking up in Vegas) Nate: You got me into this Lily and Tots: Information overload, situation lost control Nate: Send out an S.O.S. Kyle and Nate: And get some cash out, we're gonna tear up the town Don't be a baby, remember what you told me Remember what you told me Remember what you told me, told me, told me Tots (and Kyle and Nate): (Lily: Heeeyeaaaah!!!11) (Shut up) and put your money where your mouth is That's what you get for waking up in Vegas (Get up) and shake the glitter off your clothes, now That's what you get for waking up in Vegas Lily: That's what you get, baby Nate: Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter Kyle, Lily, Nate and Tots: Give me some cash out, baby Give me some cash out, baby April and Holly, along with the rest of those of the Fugly Hoes who aren't still passed out or in an alcohol-induced coma, clap wildly. April cracks open a bottle of whiskey and dismisses the class. Lily steps out of the shower at Matt's house and, drying herself and looking at herself in the mirror and looking at a picture on her phone, begins to pour her heart out while singing Thinking of You Lily: Comparisons are easily done Once you've had a taste of perfection Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth Oooh, he put me in - I was disgusted with myself Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you Thinking of you, what you would do if You were the one who was spending the night Oh I wish that I was looking into your. your eyes Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes Oh won't you walk through and bust in the door And take me away, oh no more mistakes Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay... The camera switches over her shoulder, revealing that the picture she was looking at throughout the song was one of Happy. Her phone beeps and Lily has received a text from Happy: "Hey babe. Last night under the bleachers was amazing, we should definitely repeat that sometime soon ;) Didn't think you were one to play two sides at once, I gotta say you and Matt looked pretty stable.. oh well. I'm not gonna complain. C u later <3" Lily sighs. Songs Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Drama Category:Tributes Category:The Fugly Hoes Saga